The boy who Changed, CHAPTER 3
by Sean pizza
Summary: Ash finally starts off on his quest to become the Pokemon champion, meeting both a new friend and an old enemy along the way. Read to find out more. WARNING! Contains swear words and possible sexual references. Do not read if under the age of 15. (Unless you don't care about age warnings. It's your internet, do what you want with it!)
Out of Palet town we rush and onto the road on route 1. We spend a couple of minutes battling a few wild Pigdeys and Rattatas, but they were abolutely nowhere near as strong as Conner. He practical smashed all of them into oblivion. I agree that Conner is very powerful, so we decide to head on to Viridian city. I head into the Pokemon center to try and fix Conner from the recoil moves he used earlier, but he refused the healing station. **"It won't be nessecary."** Conner says as a blue glow pulses from him, as I see the bruise that was on the side of his head, completely dissapear.

"That's...some wierd Pokemon you've got there kid." The nurse says to me. "Yeah, you don't say."

We head over to the pokémart where I up five pokéballs and a paralyz heal in case we need it later. With Conner being able to heal himself, I don't think I will need to buy potions for our journey. We head off to route 22 and we battle a few more wild Pokemon, using a pokéball to catch a Mankey along the way. We decide to train it up a bit until it learns a few new moves that any come goo for later on.

We expect the rest of the day to go on peacefully, but fate was holding all the cards. Who do we see just up ahead at the end of the route? No one else but Gary. Gary f*cking Oak.

"Well well well, this is honestly a big surprise to see you here. YOU, of all people! I thought you still were working in that hopeless excuse for a market back in our home town. Perhaps you were casted out of the ash, and into the fire." He wants to make puns? Oh I'll give him some puns. "There's something still bugging me ya know Gary." "What may it be bozo?" "After four years, the Oak is still hollow as ever." **"Not bad I must say."**

"Oh my God, BUUUUUUUURN!" The news reporters behind him yell.

"Hmmph, seems to me like you are forgetting your place pal." "My place should be yours. You don't deserve to be the champion, not somebody like you." "ALLRIGHT! THAT'S IT! You're dead prick. Go, Arcanine!" He says tossing a pokéball releasing his first Pokemon. "Let's go Mankey!" I say sending out mine. "A Mankey? Hah! You're pathetic. No brains or brawn on you today. Arcanine, FLAMETHROWER!" "Dodge it and use low sweep!" I call out quickly.

My Mankey dodges it easily and kicks Gary Arcanine in the legs sending it tumbling over in the dirt. "Mankey, seismic toss!" "Not so fast, Arcanine, Extreme speed!" Mankey does toss Arcanine into the air, but then it slips out of sight. Suddenly, Mankey is knocked back by a flash of white, knocking him out as well. "You put up a small fight Ash. Only one Pokemon? You're never going to be anyone out here." _"Gary, Gary, always wins! He'll sweep you're team into the bins!"_ I still hate those fan girls.

"I have one more, THE BATTLE IS NOT OVER!" "Another Pokemon? Then where is it?" I look around, but I see Connor nowhere. I call out his name but he doesn't come. "Conner? Calling out for a friend now are we? You're all alone. Nobody loves you, and nobody ever will. Arcanine, use flamethrower on Ash!" "What? Gary that's dangerous!" A news reporter says as Arcanine takes a deep breath in. "Nobody will miss him, the world will be better off without filth like him around."

 **"You're wrong."**

One flash of white and purple, and the Arcanine is blasted back to Gary's feet. **"Sorry for the hold up, I had to change."** I turn to my right to see a black and grey dog-like creature with yellow lines coming off of it. It looks up at me and I realise those eyes. "Conner?" **"I've got your back Ash."**

"What the hell happened? What is that?" "This is Conner, and he's my Pokemon, my partner, and my friend. And we're gonna defeat you Gary!" "Pah! One fainted Pokemon does not claim victory for you!" Arcanine, return. Now go Exeggutor!"

"Exeggutor, use psychic!" "Conner, shadow ball!" Conner's aura of darkness blows away the Exeggutor with another one hit K.O. "WHAT? What is this Bullshit!?" "Gary! You can't swear on a children's show!" "FUCK THE CHILDREN"S SHOW, Ash cheated!" "I didn't cheat, I just bet the champion." "AAAUUGGGHHH! CHANT SOMETHING, NOW!" He yells angrily to his cheerleaders. _"Uh, umm, Gary, Gary, he's the best!..."_ "He'll wear his own dick on his vest." I interrupt the cheerleader's chanting. "Go...to...HELL!" Gary shouts storming off.

 **"What a crybaby. Is he always this bad?"** "Trust me, he's just warming up."

"Sorry about his anger, good job on beating him by the way." A person from his group says walking up to me. "You're not with him?" "Fat chance, I'm a reporter investigating his mysterious and oblivious actions. He's shooting a show about completing the pokedex out here, and he's bringing his "fans" along with him, but I suspect he's up to something else. By the way, I can understand your privacy, but can I just ask at least one question about your partner Mr. ...um..." "Oh, Ash, My name's Ash, and I guess one question can't hurt."

"How did you seem to come across such power?"

 **"Ash helped me, and now, I must help him."**

"Well said. Well, I'd better be on my way, goodbye Ash!" "Bye." We say as she walks off over the hill. **"** **What could Gary be up to? I mean he always seems like a spoiled and egotistic brat, but what she thought was far worse than that."** "I guess we'll just have to wait and see, but for now, I think we should heal up Mankey first. He needs more training as well, we still have a long way to go.


End file.
